A Story of the Cliched Once Upon A Time
by the7thflockmember
Summary: the outcome of being bored on a train with your best friend, your sister, and her bestfriend... R


Abby (the7thflockmember)- normal writing

Maranda (firebird913)- underlined

Nina (Abby's sister who doesn't have a fanfiction) – **bold**

Emily (Abby's sister's best friend who also doesn't have a fanfiction) – _italics_

There once was a boy named Fang. He was pretty.

Pretty ugly. He liked riding Ghostrider style.

**He was always wearing creepy black clothes cuz he was goth and he loved freaky screamo music**.

_He had a very secret obsession with tiedye crocks and Emily Riehl. He then died in a motorcycle accident_.

At his funeral a slight explosion occurred. It smelled of eggs. That could only mean one thing...

Evil Twin has come back to bring Fang back. Evil Twin was going to transform Fang into his minion.

**This evil minion version of Fang would sing Evil Twin opera while he chopped up enemy bodies. He would also make him omelets of robins eggs and crocodile eyes every morning.**

_His name was mini-me. Suddenly! Austin Powers came and started dancing_.

"Fang's too sexy for his shirt, too sexy for his shirt, too sexy that it hurts. THAT'S SHAGADELIC, BABAY! OH, BEHAVE!"

While he was singing, a lime green truck was driving towards him and killed him. Fang laughed and then the truck went for him. Then it hit him and...

**Dumped four tons of gummy bears on him! Not knowing what to do he created the following list of who to invite for his huge icecream party to get rid of the gummy bears:**

_EMILY RIEHL_

_RIEHL, EMILY_

_Emily Marie_

_E.M. Riehl_

_The party came and no one showed up but Emily Riehl_.

They were eating several red gummy bears when the doorbell rang. It said, "EAT MEEE!: Fang went to the door. Abby and Maranda walked in singing the gummy bear song. Maranda shouted, "GUMMYBEARSAREREALLYYUMMYANDILOVETHEM! SO LET'S BUST THIS POPSICLE STAND FOR THIS FANTABUAWESOME ICECREAM PARTY!"

Abby chuckled and looked to where Fang should have been. Abby shouted, "Damn that mutated human dude! He went invisible again!" Then Fang walked in reluctantly. "No. I was just in the kitchen." Abby asked, "Doing what?" "Fang replied, "um...

**Okay, I guess I can't keep it a secret. I've changed. I now listen to music that doesn't scream, (it's normal), and I've given up being goth. I'm in love with Nina and we are now engaged. We were just talking in the kitchen and we are getting married in a few days."**

_Nina really wishes Fang was hotter so she asks her fairy godmother for Channing Tatum. POOF! Mrs. Ninatatum._

And that was the end of Fang. But what about the story of our dear friend, the Igmeister?

Iggy decided that he would become a blind-pyro-chef-spy and leave the Flock forever.

**So he went to Connecticut to find the love of his life, Abigail Theresa Rose Pieger because he knew she wanted to be a spy too and they could bust the world undercover together forever.**

_But time went on and they found themselves always watching The Cougar with one older woman and twenty younger men. They wanted to be on the show_.

At least, that's how Iggy felt. So he left for the new TV series. It was now One older woman, twenty ONE younger men. Poor Abby.

Now he is a famous man who won the older woman over. While he was on set he got a new mission. It was going to the Carribean **to save Emily Riehl from the evil grasps of Dr. Frisbee! Her husband Brendan Moore was also captured in the attempt to save her and with Emily being a major film director and Brendan being a football player/underwear model, they were both worth millions. So this was his biggest mission yet.**

_Iggy hunted down Dr. Frisbee and tazered him till he was on the ground with a broken nose and the key to free the glorious couple... Emily + Brendan Moore._

Not only did Emily and Brendan live happily ever after, but so did the rest of them. Abby married a spy by the name of Zach Goode, Nina stayed with Fan—I mean, Channing. Iggy goes on... interesting missions all the time and now has his own show: the Tiger with one older man and 20 younger women. He and the Cougar just weren't working out. And Maranda? Well, let's just say that she's still eating her way through those 4 tons of gummy bears.

THE END

* * *

Okay, I just want you all to know that me and some friends were on a train and bored as freaking HELL. So if you don't find this amusing, then woopty doo, good for you. But trust me, it was freaking fun to write. I'm currently sneaking on the computer so I can write and update for you people, so it would be greatly appreciated if you reviewed them! Oh, and please read my newest, 35 Ways to Annoy Nudge. Not my best, but still _kind of _funny. OH, and sign St. Fang of Boredom's petition! DOWN WITH RPATTZ! (that rly is a stupid nickname anyway. Okay, I'm gonna write more stories for you ungrateful [[jkjk i hope]] little people)

~Abby

P.S. sorry for the bitchyness. I am currently deaf in one ear because I have swimmer's ear and an ear infection =[ Review pleeaseee!


End file.
